


Too Hot to Handle

by StrictlyFromCorn (orphan_account)



Series: Fred Astaire x Ginger Rogers [15]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrictlyFromCorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Too Hot" - that new kissing game that everyone's been talking about. And Fred asks Ginger to play it with him, and things start to get intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot to Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just a short-ish drabble about them kissing, because, well, I need more of it in my life! I hope you enjoy!

“Too Hot? What kind of a name is that anyway?” Ginger asked with an amused grin, her blue gaze on her beloved dancing partner, who was sitting next to her on the sofa. She raised her head from his shoulder to glance at his face, although her drowsy tone indicated that she really didn’t feel like doing much.

“Like our dance, y’know? “Too Hot to Handle”. Anyway, it’s a game that the boys and I were talkin’ about on set. Uh, y’see, we kiss each other, but we can’t touch at all. The first person to touch the other, or to break away, loses. And… the winner gets to do anything he or she wants.” Fred explained slowly, a grin crossing his face at the thought of playing the game with Ginger.

“Are you sure about this, Freddie? You’re always the touchy-feely one. Uh, I don’t know if you’d like losing.” She responded in a mischievous manner as her gaze flitted to his lips instead. Ginger liked the idea, all right. She liked anything that had to do with kissing Fred. “But I’m not the kind of woman to back down from a challenge. Bring it on.” As she spoke, her dancing partner gave her a flirtatious smile – his nose wrinkled with laughter, and that was one of the _many_ things Ginger loved about him.

“Never forget that I once sang a song and tap-danced at the same time. You give me less credit than I deserve, Feathers.” Fred ran a hand down her cheek, unable to deny the part that he was the “touchy-feely” one. Every time he was close to Ginger, he felt like he was truly happy. He always found it terribly hard to keep his hands off of her when they were filming, and the same went for her. Thank goodness for private rehearsal rooms – but then again, no one else except Hermes Pan and Hal Borne knew about what went on in _there._

Suffice it to say, it was the same as what happened when they were at home together, alone, like at that moment. “Oh, this is going to be fun.” Ginger murmured under her breath as Fred drew even closer to her. He forced himself to hold his hands behind his back so that he wouldn’t instinctively have his arms around her, as it always was. She closed her eyes as their lips met, tilting her head to the side so that they wouldn’t bump noses.

Fred didn’t hesitate to turn it into a French kiss. There was no time for formalities or waiting around – he wanted to kiss her _properly_ , and he was going to do just that. The feeling of her tongue against his was ticklish, but one that he enjoyed all the same. It was a no-holds-barred lip-lock; the Hays Code never would have passed that in a million years.

The American public had no idea what went on between those two off-camera, although there were plenty of indications on-screen. As they continued to kiss, Fred’s mind wandered to a recent letter that had been published in the fan magazines. It was a rather angry young woman, Gwendolyn, who was extremely upset that the two dancing partners didn’t kiss on-screen at all.

Well, if Gwendolyn had been there to see that, she would’ve been the happiest girl in the world.

He could tell that Ginger was running out of breath – he could feel it, but she was determined not to break away from him and lose. Her iron will was something to be admired. At that point, it could’ve gone either way, but Fred was still confident about winning the game – of sorts. Come to think about it, Fred’s best friend, George Gershwin had taught him that in New York. And if there was one guy who knew his way around with the ladies, it was George.

Fred had to stop himself over and over from grabbing Ginger by the arms, like he almost always did. He liked the feeling of her body against his, and the heat that they always felt when they were together. In fact, they were so concentrated on the smooch that neither of them noticed that the door had opened.

It was Hermes – their choreographer, who knew almost everything about their affair. And he supported it, all right. He stopped at the sight, although a smile soon spread across his face as he watched in silence.They still didn’t notice that he had entered the room. One thing puzzled him – the fact that Fred and Ginger were doing their absolute best not to make any physical contact. And then it hit him; he was there at the discussion about “Too Hot”.

The choreographer stepped forward, almost amused at how they were going about the game. Without the least bit of hesitation, Hermes shoved Fred in Ginger’s direction, effectively causing the former to lose the game.

“Hey!” He protested, taking his hands off of his dancing partner as soon as he made contact, although it was in vain. Fred had lost, and it was all because of his friend’s meddling. “Hermes, I swear to God–” The dancer turned around to face his friend, completely and absolutely annoyed.

“Well, thanks.” Ginger waved, a smile on her face. “So, what’ll it be, Freddie?” She asked flirtatiously as she leaned back, eying her dancing partner with a wide grin on her face.

“Any time, Ginge, any time.” Hermes replied with an equally big smile. If there was one thing he loved, it was seeing his friend get all flustered – and hey, it was about time Ginger had a chance to prove her dominance in the relationship, too.

“Now, that’s not fair!” Fred sounded like a whiny little child. After all, he was the one who proposed the game, and he was fully confident that he was going to win. That is, until Hermes came in and messed everything up. “I demand a rematch, or– or something!” He refused to admit defeat, though.

“Aw, admit it, Freddie. I won. Can’t we leave it at that?” She held out a hand to him, thinking about what she was going to do. “We’ll do it _my way_ tonight. Fair enough?”

“All right.” Fred answered finally, a little sullen about it nevertheless. “Damn it, Hermes.” With that, he looked up at his friend, still resentful that Hermes had caused him to lose.

“I’ll get out of here before you start beating me up.” And with that, the choreographer quickly made his exit from the room. He didn’t remember what he had come in there for, and frankly, it didn’t matter. It was more than worth it for the sight he saw.

“I have to admit that you are a very, _very_ good kisser, though.” Ginger edged closer as she unbuttoned his collar. There was silence, and then, she reached forward and planted a kiss on his collarbone. Fred had almost forgotten how good her warm lips felt against his skin, and not just against his lips as well.

“Maybe your way isn’t too bad after all.” He almost whispered as he closed his eyes. There really was nothing that could go wrong at that moment for the two of them – they were always at their best when they were in intimate physical contact, since they both enjoyed it so much.

…Actually, the only thing that could go wrong was if somebody heard them.

And it had happened before, all right.

–


End file.
